This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many people enjoy watching television. Recently, the television-watching experience has been greatly improved due to high definition television (HDTV). A great number of people pay for HDTV through their existing cable or satellite TV service provider. In fact, many people are unaware that HDTV signals are commonly broadcast over the free public airwaves. This means that HDTV signals may be received for free with the appropriate antenna.
Some known television antennas are tuned, or optimized, for a certain resonant frequency. The gain of such antennas is greatest around the resonant frequency and generally decreases for signals with frequencies farther away from the resonant frequency. Additionally, some antennas have a radiation pattern that is fairly directional, which may cause a user to need to reorient the antenna to receive signals broadcast from different locations.